Battle of the Wraith Alliance
The Battle of the Wraith Alliance was a battle that occurred in 2384 between Todd's alliance and an enemy Wraith faction belonging to a Wraith named Locust. Prelude After Dr. Jennifer Keller developed a drug that enabled Wraith to forgo the feeding process and eat solid food, she and Colonel John Sheppard's team came aboard Todd's Hive ship to discuss the possible distribution of it. While Todd agreed with using the drug, the final decision lied with the Queen of his alliance. As the alliance's queen would only meet with the queen from Todd's Hive to discuss such matters, who died the previous year, a plan was created where Teyla Emmagan would pose as the queen to Todd's Hive. Aboard the Primary's Hive ship, Teyla and Todd met with the Primary. Todd then killed the queen, but blamed it on Teyla, thus confirming her reign as the new queen of the alliance. With this Hive now serving as her flagship, she ordered her ship to attack a rival Wraith faction who had invaded a planet in their feeding ground, as to not arouse the suspicion of her fellow Wraith. The ship then plotted a course to the planet, and entered hyperspace. The Battle After emerging from hyperspace over the planet, Teyla Emmagan immediately ordered that her ship fire on the opposing Hive ship and launch Wraith Darts. Catching the other Hive completely by surprise, they inflicted serious damage. However, the enemy ship's resolve was great as they returned fire in response, thus destroying half of the Darts Teyla's Hive launched. However, this was planned by Teyla for the purpose of intentionally destroying several Wraith, on both sides. As the other half of the Darts made it through the enemy's Hive's line of fire, Darts were launched in response, outnumbering Teyla's Darts by a factor of two. exploding]] After several minutes of firing, Teyla's Hive lost one of its weapons systems, and therefore fired all other batteries at the enemy Hive. However, it was a loosing battle. That is until Colonel John Sheppard's team (except for Teyla, including Keller) emerged in a cloaked Puddle Jumper. After seeing the state Teyla's Hive was in during the battle, Sheppard de-cloaked the Jumper and opened fire on the enemy Hive ship with several Drone weapons. After inflicting sufficient damage, he re-cloaked moments before Teyla's Hive ship destroyed the opposing Hive. Aftermath Following the battle, Teyla Emmagan secured her position as queen of the alliance, leaving Todd as its leader in her absence. She then returned to Starbase Atlantis where she was re-transformed into a human. Over a year later, after Doctor Rodney McKay is transformed into a Wraith named Quicksilver, he overhears a discussion between several Wraith on the hive ship Bright Venture about Queen Steelflower, Teyla's Wraith Queen disguise. During the conversation, the Wraith discuss this battle and how Queen Steelflower took out one of Locust's hive ships without quarter when it trespassed upon her feeding grounds. While two of the Wraith are awed by Queen Steelflower's beauty and her victory, a Wraith named Ardent dismisses the victory as likely being Guide's, not Queen Steelflower's. Category:Battles Category:Pegasus galaxy conflicts Category:Wraith civil war